earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:08kitten
Welcome Hi, welcome to EarthBound Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Whatever page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- From Beyond The Stars (Talk) 21:40, 7 June 2011 A quick tip Hello! It's Ant1pr0t0n here. I saw your edit to the page on Pollyanna, and I just want to give you a quick tip. If you want to make an edit to a page but don't like the way it's phrased, please don't add that into your edit. I'd recommend either putting a note about it in the article's talk page (something like "I was thinking of adding about x'', but I don't know the best way to put it" with your signature) or even asking someone else for help; I know that I for one try to be on here as often as I can, and I've even rearranged my talk page to make a category just for Requests. And on a related note, I fixed the Pollyanna page up a bit. The reason that I did so was *it appeared to be reflecting both SSBM and SSBB, which I know isn't right. *For SSBM, I don't have the game, but looking at the Super Smash Bros Wikia page on Alternate music, it states that "Every time any one of these stages is loaded up in Vs. Mode or Training Mode, there is a 12% chance that the alternate music will play instead of the normal music. If L is held by all human players while the stage is loading, the alternate music will be forced to play." Also, I don't think this is really needed if we already state that the song it is remixed in (called ''Mother 2) is an alternate track. *In SSBB, the player can change how often a song appears on a stage, which isn't holding-buttons-related. I hope this helps! If not, I'd wholeheartedly suggest the Wikia Community's shared help pages (I know I formatted the link incorrectly, but the link was giving a weird result the correct way) or, if that fails, contacting someone who could help (like I said, I'm usually around). Thanks again for your help with EarthBound Wiki! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 21:20, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thanks for the compliment! If you don't mind, though, I'm just going to give your message a subheading of "Untitled 2" just so I can find messages easier. Thanks again for the message, and don't worry about it; I even find stuff that I've really messed up on (in fact, I'm trying to do a major edit to a page right now, but can't get it sounding right for the life of me. Argh...), and it'll sound better with time. Good luck with future editing! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 14:29, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I know what you mean. That's why, if I'm at work and therefore have my laptop but no internet, I save the contents of the page to my computer and work on rewriting it until it sounds really good (most notably Dr. Andonuts and Dung) and has loads more info. I think my favorite was Dr. Andonuts, as it took a lot of researching but took a somewhat-detailed page that was 3,736 bytes and turned it into a very detailed page 8,093 bytes long that I later made 8,673 bytes long and liked the phrasing of. In conclusion (since I sorta went off-topic), I find that, if I'm absolutely stuck, I save the info onto my computer and rewrite as much as I need from there. And before I forget, I added the "Unsigned" template to the end of your post on my talk page so I know who wrote it. I'd say "Hope this helps!", but I went so far off my original point I don't know what I started off saying, lol. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 18:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Sstub I looked at what the problem was for adding the sstub template to the Cerulean Beach page; it's sorta Picky (no pun originally intended). You were trying to add it as , when it was looking for . But it gets weirder; the template's own page can only be found if you look for Template:SStub, but it only appears if the second "S" is capitalized (the first "S" could be anything; it doesn't care). In conclusion: *On a page, works and doesn't. *For the template's page, capitalize the second "S". (Though I can't see why anyone would want to go there right now...) Hope that helps! Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 09:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :While agree with you, I just want to correct one thing: we're not actually related with Wikipedia in any shape or form (besides having "Wiki" in the title); Wikipedia is non-profit, whereas Wikia, who basically runs us & all the other wikis that have ".wikia.com" in the title, is for profit (you can find more on Wikia's Wikipedia page. You'd either want to ask Wikia itself, or MediaWiki, who runs the software that both Wikia and Wikipedia use. Actually, we do have something similar: if you're editing in code view, typing in and the stub template will show up. Just so you know. Dhuzy 05:48, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Drago Jr. Sorry to bother you, but I have a question about the Drago Jr. page you created: I couldn't seem to find the baby Drago given a name (Fassad calls it "Baby Drago" at one point, but that's only because the first letter of the sentence is capitalized: before that, he just says "What is a baby Drago doing here?!") anywhere & wondered where you found it. Ant1pr0t0n (Talk) 23:02, December 6, 2011 (UTC)